Participants of a voice call who discuss a particular topic may be interested in discussing the topic with other individuals who have similar interests. Because the relevancy, or interest, in a particular topic may be relatively fleeting during a conversation, the logistical difficulty of locating and joining another individual to a voice call who the participants know have similar interests is frequently not worth the effort. Moreover, even if the effort is undertaken, the individual being joined to the voice call may not have a current interest in discussing the topic, irrespective of a general interest in the topic by the individual.
In some situations people may be interested in joining other individuals to a voice call who share similar interests even if the participants of the voice call do not personally know the other individuals. For example, in a social context, inviting people to talk about topics in which they have a common interest may be a prelude to making new friends. In other contexts the participants of the voice call may just be interested in learning more about a topic from someone with superior knowledge of the topic, irrespective of their personal relationship with the individual.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mechanism that can determine whether participants of two separate voice calls are discussing the same or similar topics, and if so, that can easily enable the participants to merge the two voice calls into a single voice call to allow all of the participants to discuss the topic together.